Frankie y la boda
Frankie y la boda es una novela escrita por la novelista americana Carson McCullers. La autora tardó cinco años en terminarla, aunque interrumpió el proceso de escritura durante varios meses para redactar La Balada del Café Triste. En un primer momento la autora planeaba escribir una historia sobre una joven que se enamora de su profesor de piano, pero tuvo lo que ella llamó una revelación: «De repente me dije: Frankie se enamora de su hermano y la novia.... Esto enfocó el libro entero.»Letter to Tennessee Williams, quoted by Josyane Savigneau,Carson McCullers: A Life. Argumento y adaptaciones La novela tiene lugar en los últimos días de agosto. Cuenta la historia de Frankie Addams, de 12 años, quién siente que no pertenece al resto del mundo. La madre de Frankie falleció al nacer ella, y su padre es una figura más bien distante e incomprensiva. Sus únicos conocidos cercanos son la sirvienta afroamericana de la casa, Berenice Sadie Brown, y su primo de seis años, John Henry West. No tiene ningún amigo en la pequeña localidad sureña en la que vive, y sus sueños y esperanzas parecen esfumarse con su hermano y su futura esposa, quienes parten a Alaska de luna de miel. La novela explora la psicología de los tres personajes principales y se centra más en las evocadoras localizaciones del Sur de Estados Unidos donde transcurre, que en un incidente concreto. Frankie tiene, aun así, un breve y truculento encuentro con un soldado. Sus esperanzas de escapar de su pueblo y huir lejos se ven frustradas, su fantasía, destruida, y poco a poco se muestra cómo su personalidad ha cambiado ha cambiado. El libro ha sido adaptado tanto para teatro, como películas, y televisión. La propia McCullers adaptó la novela para una producción de Broadway dirigida por Harold Clurman, que se estrenó el 5 de enero de 1950 en el Empire Theatre, donde se mantuvo en cartel durante 501 funciones. El reparto incluía a Ethel Waters, Julie Harris, y al debutante Brandon De Wilde. Todos los actores retomaron sus roles junto con Arthur Franz, Nancy Gates, y Dickie Moore que se unió al reparto, para una versión cinematográfica de la obra en 1952. El guión fue adaptado por Edna y Edward Anhalt, y dirigido por Fred Zinnemann. También Julie Harris fue nominada al Óscar por su debut en la gran pantalla. Una versión musical, titulada F. Jasmine Addams, se produjo en Off-Broadway en 1971.Theodore Mann (2007) Journeys in the Night: Creating a New American Theatre with Circle in the Square: A Memoir, Hal Leonard Corporation[http://www.nevasmall.com/S11-PeachIceCream.html F. Jasmine Addams (1971)]. Music & Lyrics by G. Wood; book by Carson McCullers, G. Wood and Theodore Mann; based on Carson McCullers’ The Member of the Wedding. En 1982, una adaptación televisiva de la novela fue dirigida por Delbert Mann, y protagonizada por Pearl Bailey, Dana Cerro, y Howard E. Rollins, Jr..Howard Rosenberg: "Something Old, New in 'Wedding'" (December 22, 1982), Los Angeles Times. En 1989 una nueva producción de Broadway fue dirigida por Harold Scott, y protagonizada por Esther Rolle en el papel de Berenice; Amelia Campbell como Frankie, y Calvin Lennon Armitage como John Henry West.Mel Gussow, "Theatre Review: Frankie is Still Searching for Togetherness" (April 1, 1989), New York Times. En 1997, se llevó a cabo una nueva versión cinematográfica. Adaptada por David W. Rintels y dirigida por Fielder Cook, fue protagonizada por Anna Paquin, Alfre Woodard, Corey Dunn y Enrico Colantoni. Rintels se centró más en la novela que en la obra. (en inglés) El Young Vic Theatre de Londres produjo la versión más reciente de la obra en 2007, dirigida por Matthew Dunster. ."Brook gives Young Vic season a more international flavour" (May 23, 2007), Evening Standard."The Guide: Theatre: * A Member Of The Wedding London" (September 1, 2007) The Guardian. Referencias en la cultura popular Un texto de Frankie y la boda fue utilizado por Jarvis Cocker en su álbum de debut, Jarvis. Se encuentra en la 11.ª canción del álbum, "Big Julie", y consiste en una re escritura de las primeras líneas del libro. La poeta Sylvia Plath era una gran admiradora del trabajo de McCullers', y por eso la inusual frase con la que inicia su poema "Espejo", está basada en una de las frases de la novela. Referencias Categoría:Obras de teatro de 1950 Categoría:Películas de 1997 Categoría:Obras de teatro de Estados Unidos Categoría:Películas basadas en obras de teatro Categoría:Novelas estadounidenses adaptadas al cine